Sentimentos Escondidos
by Jully Malfoy
Summary: É aniversário de 15 anos de Gina, todos estão muito empolgados com isso... Todos se preparam para tão esperada festa da caçula da família, cada um com seus problemas e sentimentos diferentes. (Eu não sabia como fazer o sinopse dessa songfic, sei qu


Sinopse: É aniversário de 15 anos de Gina, todos estão muito empolgados com isso... Todos se preparam para tão esperada festa da caçula da família, cada um com seus problemas e sentimentos diferentes. (Eu não sabia como fazer o sinopse dessa songfic, sei que esta meio estranho).  
  
Nota da autora: Bom eu estava sem nada pra fazer nesse find ai comecei a escutar musica, quando tive a grande idéia de fazer uma song na qual usaria musicas para mostrar todos os sentimentos e problemas de cada um dos personagens, como eu amo os Weasley pensei: com uma família grande daquelas certamente deve ser muito divertido escrever sobre os sentimentos e dificuldades que eles devem enfrentar. Desculpem o titulo, sei que está estranho, é que eu gastei todo minha inspiração com a song e na hora de bolar o titulo, ela já tinha acabado, mas... Espero que vocês gostem!!! Ps. Faith essa fic eu dedico a vc q esta sempre perguntando se a minha "histórinha" ta pronta, hehe, te dolu mtu miga!  
  
Sentimentos Escondidos  
  
"Não sei por que  
  
Mas, às vezes, me sinto tão bem  
  
Talvez nem perceba  
  
Mas são coisas simples  
  
Que me fazem respirar  
  
E seguir em frente"  
  
Na Toca, Molly Weasley estava na cozinha preparando o almoço para sua família, ela estava muito feliz, pois todos estavam reunidos graças ao aniversário de Gina. Ela já ia fazer 15 anos! Enquanto preparava o almoço se lembrava dos anos que haviam se passado, do quão maravilhosa era sua família, lembrou também do quando ela e Artur sofreram para conseguir criar as "crianças" como ela ainda os chamava, foram anos de luta, mas bastava Molly olhar para o rostinho de um de seus filhos que ela já arranjava forças para continuar e seguir em frente.  
  
"Isso  
  
Que acontece com a gente  
  
Acontece sempre com qualquer casal  
  
Isso  
  
Ataca de repente  
  
Não respeita cor, credo ou classe social"  
  
Draco estava sentado debaixo de uma árvore no jardim dos Weasleys, enquanto observava Gina arrumando a mesa para a festa que teria a noite, era aniversário dela, 15 anos, eles começaram a namorar a mais ou menos uns 10 meses e ele estava cada vez mais apaixonado por aquela ruivinha que ele sempre irritava. A pobretona Weasley como ele a chamava, a vida lhe pregou uma grande peça!  
  
Se alguém dissesse a Draco há um ano atrás que ele namoraria Gina Weasley, ele riria muito e com certeza estuporia a pessoa depois. Gina percebe que Draco a observa então vai até seu namorado.  
  
-Posso saber por que você não para de olhar para mim Draco?  
  
-Por acaso agora é proibido ficar olhando a própria namorada? Ou você prefere que eu olhe a Granger, não, o Potter seria melhor né? - Draco falou rindo, adorava falar coisas para irritar Gina, era o habito, não conseguia se controlar.  
  
-Draco! - Ela o repreendeu.  
  
Harry que estava ajudando Gina a arrumar a mesa com Hermione escutou seu nome e se intrometeu.  
  
-O que houve Gina? O que esse babaca está fazendo?  
  
-Harry ele não está fazendo nada.  
  
-É Potter eu não estava fazendo nada, Gina é MINHA namorada e só eu posso defende-la! E o único que está fazendo papel de babaca aqui é você!  
  
-Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo Malfoy?  
  
-Sou o namorado dela! - Draco falou enquanto a abraçava.  
  
Então Rony chega, nem quis saber o motivo que Draco e Harry estavam discutindo e já partiu pra cima de Draco, Harry o ajudou.  
  
"Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
(por que você tem que complicar tanto as coisas?)  
  
I see the way you´re acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
(vejo que está fingindo ser outra pessoa isso me deixa frustrada)  
  
Life´s like this you  
  
(a vida é assim mesmo)"  
  
No jardim Draco, Rony e Harry estavam brigando. Gina e Hermione tiveram que separar os três e acalma-los. Hermione entrou com Harry e Rony enquanto Gina ficava ali no jardim com seu namorado Draco.  
  
-Draco porque você faz isso?  
  
-Isso o que?  
  
-Pros outros você é arrogante e sarcástico.  
  
-E qual é o problema de eu ser assim pros outros?  
  
-Todo mundo fica pensando que eu sou uma louca, ficam dizendo: "Mas como será que ela o agüenta?" E eu me sinto mal porque eu sei que você não é assim!  
  
-Tá bom! Eu não vou mais irritar seus irmãos e o Potter, mas é só por hoje hein?! E só porque é seu aniversario.  
  
-É por isso que eu te amo!  
  
Ela o abraça e o beija.  
  
"Algum tempo trás pensei em te dizer  
  
Que eu nunca caí nas suas, armadilhas de amor  
  
Naquele amor a sua maneira  
  
Perdendo o meu tempo a noite inteira"  
  
Gui e Fleur estavam na sala conversando com Carlinhos, durante a conversa Fleur jogava todo seu charme para cima de Carlinhos que já estava começando a ficar enfeitiçado. Gui reparava e estava começando a ficar irritado com Fleur.  
  
-Fleur Por que você não vai lá na cozinha ajudar minha mãe? Ela deve estar precisando de ajuda!  
  
-Mas...  
  
-Coitada Fleur... Vá lá.  
  
-Tudo bem eu vou...  
  
Fleur sai da sala.  
  
-Tudo bem com você Carlinhos?  
  
Ele parece que sai do transe e finalmente fala.  
  
-Han? Acho que está tudo bem. Desculpe Gui, mas não dá pra segurar.  
  
-Tudo bem eu seu como é. Ela pensa que me engana. Sei que isso não vai durar muito.  
  
-E então por que não fala para ela?  
  
-Não sei, talvez por que ela também me enfeitiça.  
  
Então os dois riram.  
  
"Quando me aproximei mal sabia o que falar  
  
Nem vi você mudar, Nem vi você crescer  
  
Mas nunca te imaginei assim  
  
Como pode tudo mudar  
  
Num segundo nem pensar"  
  
Harry estava indo para o quarto de Rony e passou pela frente do quarto de Gina e percebeu que a porta estava entreaberta, resolveu entrar. Estava vazio, então começou a olhar as fotos, como Gina estava mudada.  
  
-Se eu soubesse que aquela menininha quietinha, ruivinha e que cultivava por ela uma paixão de criança por mim, viraria esse mulherão que ela é... Como fui burro! Vivia correndo atrás da Cho e nunca liguei pra Gina.  
  
Ele e Cho namoraram durante um tempo, mas ele percebera que Cho não era tudo aquilo que ele pensara, ela era bela e jogava bem quadribol, mas também era fútil, só pensava em moda e em beleza. Por isso Harry terminou com ela. Agora ele percebia o mal que cometera, viu que seu verdadeiro amor sempre foi Gina, mas agora era tarde, ela cansara de correr atrás dele e descobriu uma nova paixão não mais de criança, Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Mas algum dia você ainda vai largar desse Malfoy, Gina. E ai eu espero que consiga reacender o amor que você tinha por mim.  
  
Harry que estava segurando um retrato de Gina, o olhou fixamente e o beijou, então o colocou de volta no lugar e saiu do quarto sem que ninguém o visse.  
  
"You`re gonna fly away  
  
(você vai voar para longe)  
  
Glad you`re goin my way  
  
(ainda bem que veio na minha direção)  
  
I love it when we`re cruisin`together  
  
(eu adoro quando viajamos juntos)  
  
Music is played for love  
  
(a música é feita para o amor)  
  
Cruisin`is made for love  
  
(as viagens são feitas para o amor)  
  
I love it when we`re cruisin`together  
  
(eu adoro quando viajamos juntos)"  
  
Fred e Jorge estavam no seu quarto mostrando para as namoradas Angelina e Katie sua nova invenção.  
  
-Vocês precisam ver isso, né Fred?!  
  
-Bem nessa Jorge!  
  
-E o que ela faz?  
  
-Katie, quem comer uma bala dessas simplesmente fica invisível durante 3 horas! Não é um Máximo?!  
  
-A é? Então provem uma, quero ver se funciona!  
  
-Claro que funciona! Nossas invenções sempre funcionam! -Jorge afirmou.  
  
-É sim! - Fred confirmou.  
  
Então os dois pegaram uma bala e colocaram na boca, em questão de segundos começaram a desaparecer.  
  
-Legal! Também quero provar!  
  
Angelina pega uma bala, desaparecendo também.  
  
-Ei?! Jorge? Cadê você? Jorge? Fred? Angelina? - Katie os procura confusa.  
  
-Katie pega uma também, é muito divertido! - Jorge fala para ela enquanto uma bala flutua na frente dela, ela pega a bala e também some.  
  
-Nossa! Mas essa bala é uma viagem! Parece que eu estou flutuando! Fred que música essa? - Angelina pergunta.  
  
-Mas você esta flutuando! Essa musica é mais um dos atrativos da bala.  
  
-E qual vai ser o nome dela? - Katie pergunta enquanto ria muito.  
  
-Ainda não pensamos nisso.  
  
-Que tal Cruisin'?  
  
-Acho que pode ser.  
  
-Realmente essa bala é uma viagem!  
  
"I`m a hazard to myself  
  
(sou um perigo para mim mesma)  
  
Don`t let me get me  
  
(não deixe que eu faça mal a mim)  
  
I`m my own worst enemy  
  
(sou minha pior inimiga)  
  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
  
(é ruim quando você incomoda a si mesma)  
  
So irritating  
  
(tão irritante)  
  
Don`t wanna be my friend no more  
  
(não quero mais ser minha amiga)  
  
I wanna be somebody else  
  
(quero ser outra pessoa)"  
  
Fleur ia para a cozinha ajudar Molly como Gui havia pedido. Ela estava um pouco irritada, mas não era com Gui e sim com ela mesma, ela amava o Gui, mas não sabia bem porque sempre que um homem chegava perto dela ela sempre acabava agindo de uma maneira estranha, ela sempre acabava se insinuando para eles, era uma coisa incontrolável. Ela se sentia um perigo para si mesma, sabia que se continuasse assim ela acabaria perdendo Gui. Ela sabia que se perdesse ele, iria sofrer muito. Tudo que ela queria era ser uma garota normal, só para conseguir namorar Gui sem precisar se preocupar com nada.  
"Enquanto a mim te quero sim  
  
vem dizer que você não sabe  
  
Enquanto a mim não é o fim  
  
nem a razão pra que o dia acabe"  
  
Carlinhos estava conversando com Gui quando decidiu ir ao banheiro, no caminho da de cara com Hermione.  
  
-Olá Carlinhos, como vai?  
  
-Estou bem e você Hermione?  
  
-Estou ótima, poderia disser que melhor agora. -Hermione falou de um jeito que deixou Carlinhos sem graça.  
  
-Que bom, certamente é muito legal estar de férias, principalmente quando vai ocorrer alguma festa, né?!- Ele tentou disfarçar.  
  
-Como vão as coisas no Egito?  
  
-Muito quentes! - Carlinhos deixou escapar, percebendo o que acabara de dizer ele logo mudou de assunto - E como vão as aulas, creio que Hogwarts não tenha mudado muito desde que eu estudei lá, como sempre você deve ser a melhor aluna da classe não é?  
  
-Pode ser, mas eu não sou boa só nos estudos... Posso ser boa em varias outras coisas... Se me atrever a fazer o que eu quero... - ela falou de um jeito sexy, que realmente estava deixando Carlinhos meio atordoado. - Você acha que eu devo?  
  
-Com certeza... - ele falou meio abobalhado, mas logo volta a si - Quer dizer, depende do que você queira fazer! A coisas que é melhor que a gente nunca tente.  
  
-Você acha?  
  
-Uhum, mas agora eu tenho que ir... Com licença. - então ele passa rápido pela garota, deixando-a irritada. "Carlinhos, Carlinhos... Você precisa se controlar mais! Ela é muito nova pra você! E também seu irmão gosta dela. Bem que ele tem um bom gosto, ela está ficando cada dia mais linda! Está ficando difícil de me segurar, daqui a pouco eu não vou mais responder por mim!" Ele pensava.  
  
"So, don't try to run, honey.  
  
(então, não tente fugir)  
  
Love can be fun.  
  
(o amor pode ser divertido)  
  
There's no need to be alone,  
  
(não há motivo para ficar sozinho)  
  
When you find that someone.  
  
(quando você encontra a pessoa certa)  
  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight.  
  
(vou fisgá-lo enquanto você está por perto)  
  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night.  
  
(vou fisgá-lo mesmo se demorar à noite toda)."  
  
"Ai que raiva!!! Carlinhos por que você continua a me evitar!!! Será que eu sou tão horrível assim? Não, acho que você é que é um medroso... É isso!" Hermione pensava enquanto via Carlinhos partindo e mais uma vez a deixando na vácuo.  
  
-Você ainda vai ser meu!  
  
Então ela sai correndo atrás de Carlinhos e ficou esperando ele na porta do banheiro. Quando ele sai toma um baita susto, mas logo voltou ao normal.  
  
-Mione, você precisa de alguma coisa?  
  
-Preciso.  
  
-Posso te ajudar? - Ele falou meio sem graça.  
  
"Ele esta brincando comigo, está me provocando, mas ele não perde por esperar... Vou pagá-lo de surpresa!"  
  
-Pode. Preciso disto! - Então ela o beijou. Eles pararam de se beijar e ficaram se olhando.  
  
-Hermione, por que você está fazendo isto comigo?  
  
-Eu não estou fazendo nada com você, você é que faz com que eu aja assim... Carlinhos eu te amo...  
  
-Não isso não é certo! Eu... Eu sou muito mais velho que você e também tem o Rony...  
  
-O que tem o Rony?  
  
-Ele gosta de você... Não posso fazer isso com meu irmão... Desculpe Herminone eu...  
  
Ele foi interrompido, pois Hermione lhe beijou novamente, ele também a beijou e a agarrou, só que de repente a soltou como se tivesse feito a pior coisa do mundo.  
  
-Isso é errado, o Rony...  
  
-Não tem nada de errado! O amor não tem idade e também eu não amo o Rony, de que adianta você ficar ai se preocupando todo com ele, mesmo que você não me queira não vou me apaixonar pelo Rony! Ele é apenas meu amigo, meu melhor amigo! E nunca vai ser mais que isso, o amor que sinto por ele é como de uma irmã. Carlinhos eu só tenho olhos para você!  
  
-Desculpe Mione, mas... - Ele abaixou a cabeça e saiu.  
  
"A Carlinhos você ainda vai ser meu, nem que eu leve minha vida inteira para te conquistar!"  
  
"Eu gosto de você  
  
Eu gosto de ficar com você  
  
Meu riso é tão feliz contigo  
  
O meu melhor amigo é o meu amor"  
  
Hermione voltou para o jardim um pouco irritada. "Ela fica tão bonita quando fica irritada... Ela é tão perfeita." Rony pensava enquanto ela vinha na sua direção.  
  
-Rony as coisas aqui fora já estão prontas né?  
  
-Estão, agora só falta a minha mãe terminar de preparar a comida e já vai estar tudo pronto!  
  
-Então eu acho que é melhor todo já começarem a se arrumar para a festa! Daqui a pouco os convidados chegam e nós estamos assim. - Ela deu uma voltinha mostrando a roupa toda suja e o cabelo todo bagunçado.  
  
"Mesmo assim desse jeito você continua linda!" Então ele riu do seu pensamento e ela riu com ele.  
  
-É como sempre você esta certa! Avise a Gina e mande ela começar a se arrumar também, se não ela fica lá se agarrando com o Malfoy e se esquece da vida. - Ele vez uma cara de nojo.  
  
-Hehe... Ron você é um figura, você e o Harry são os melhores amigos que uma garota pode querer!!! - Ela o abraçou fraternamente.  
  
Aquilo foi como uma facada em seu peito, Hermione o via apenas como o melhor amigo querido e atrapalhado, mas não era isso que ele queria ouvir... Queria que seu amor fosse correspondido! Mas sabia que sempre seria assim.  
  
"Minha melhor amiga é o meu amor..."  
  
"I just want to feel real love feel the home that I live in,  
  
(eu só quero sentir o amor verdadeiro inundando a casa em que vivo)  
  
Coz I got too much life running through my veins going to waste.  
  
(porque eu tenho muita vida fluindo nas minhas veias sendo desperdiçada)  
  
I don't want to die, but I ain't keen on living either  
  
(eu não quero morrer, mas também não gosto muito de viver)"  
  
Percy estava em seu quarto estudando alguns processos para o ministério. Escutava ao longe o barulho que vinha de fora de seu quarto, risos e vozes animadas. Era festinha de 15 anos de sua irmãzinha caçula e também sua preferida. Levantou-se da escrivaninha e foi até sua cama. Sua irmã estava virando já uma mulher, até namorado já tinha! Pena que o namorado dela não fosse muito do seu agrado, Draco Malfoy não era o namorado que um irmão escolheria para namorar a caçula. Mas ao menos eles se gostavam e curtiam a vida. Ao contrario dele...  
  
"Todos me acham um chato e mandão... Às vezes acho que se esquecem que eu também tenho uma vida, tenho sentimentos! Apenas sou mais responsável que os outros, quero trabalhar ganhar meu dinheiro, não quero ser considerado pobre..."  
  
Trabalhava muito para um dia conseguir chegar a ser tão rico como a família de Penélope que proibiu o namoro dos dois por diferença social. Aquilo o matara por dentro, por isso jurara que nunca mais seria pobre!  
  
-Percy, você já está pronto?  
  
-Já vou começar a me arrumar Gina...  
  
-Ok! Os convidados já começaram a chegar.  
  
-Tá bom Gina. Aproposito, como você está bonita.  
  
-Brigada! Graças ao vestido que você me deu de presente! - Ela abraçou o irmão e lhe deu um beijo estralado na bochecha, então saiu saltitante pela porta.  
  
-Essa menina está cada dia maior e mais bonita... Acho que estou ficando velho.  
  
Se arrumou e desceu, aproveitou a festa conversando com alguns amigos, mas a pessoa que ele mais gostaria de ver não pode ir a festa. Mas ao ver Gina e Draco ali juntos e aproveitando, descobriu que valeria a pena todo o seu trabalho.  
  
"Tantos momentos importantes  
  
Tudo o que faz você acreditar  
  
Tantas histórias pra contar  
  
Lembranças pra guardar  
  
Tantos momentos importantes"  
  
Artur estava pronto, os convidados já estavam chegando. Estava tudo pronto, quando Molly passa na sua frente, ele percebeu que apesar de não ser mais aquela garotinha que ele conheceu há anos atrás e a idade já estava começando a transparecer... Mas mesmo assim ela continuava linda para ele. São tantos momentos passados juntos... Lembranças de dificuldades e momentos bons... Sentia orgulho de sua família...  
  
"Ainda vai levar um tempo  
  
Pra fechar o que feriu por dentro  
  
Natural que seja assim  
  
Tanto pra você quanto pra mim  
  
Ainda leva uma cara  
  
Pra gente poder dar risada  
  
Assim caminha a humanidade  
  
Com passos de formiga e sem vontade"  
  
O vampiro do porão estava escutando a musica no seu porão sossegado... De repente se deu conta de como os séculos haviam passado depressa e ele sempre trancado no porão de sua casa. Sim, aquela casa era dele, fora ele que a comprara há séculos atrás. Era algo secreto que ninguém, sabia exceto a família Weasley. Ele era um Weasley que fora amaldiçoado. Tinha saudades da sua época de humano, de quando andava a cavalo e trabalhava no campo com seu pai.  
  
Ele já tinha visto em torno de umas 29 gerações de sua família, durante anos viveu ali naquele porão escuro apenas zelando por sua família, agora vendo Gina fazer 15 anos percebeu que mais uma geração estava se passando, de repente uma idéia louca apareceu na sua cabeça... E se ele fosse na festa também? Afinal ele era da família também! Mas depois pensou melhor... De que adiantaria? Só iria estragar a festa da doce caçula Weasley, ela sempre foi tão gentil com ele, não seria justo com ela, percebeu que a caçula já não era mais tão novinha, já tinha namorado e logo, logo uma nova geração viria e ele continuaria com a sua triste sina de viver naquele porão sozinho e sem muitos amigos... Estava quieto o que não era normal, apenas contarolava sentado em sua cadeira de balanço uma musica que criara.  
  
-E assim caminha a humanidade... Não vou dizer que é ruim... Mas também não é tão bom assim... Não imagine que quero a todos o mal... Apenas quero viver em paz... 


End file.
